Custom:LEGO Ranger's Apprentice: The Video Game
LEGO Ranger's Apprentice: The Video Game is a video game developed by Oakleaf Bearers, published by Sparrow9988, and will be released soon. The game is based upon the Ranger's Apprentice novels, but with a blurred line with the LEGO products. The game will be released on Xbox 360, Windows PC, and the Nintendo 3DS. List of Novels * The Ruins of Gorlan * The Burning Bridge * The Icebound Land * The Battle for Skandia * The Sorcerer of the North * The Siege of Macindaw * Erak's Ransom * The Kings of Clonmel * Halt's Peril * The Emperor of Nihon-Ja * The Lost Stories * The Royal Ranger List of Characters Protagonists * Will (Normal, Orphan, Slave, Warmweed, Tuxedo, Desert Cloak, Weary, Bedullin Clothes, Jongleur, Ranger) * Halt (Normal, Injured, Skandian Disguise, Tuxedo, Desert Cloak) * Horace (Normal, Orphan, Chainmail, Order of the Oakleaf, Deparnieux's Armor, Tuxedo, Injured, Freelance) * Gilan (Normal, Apprentice, Tuxedo, Desert Cloak, Injured) * Alyss (Normal, Orphan, Dress, Lady Gwendolyn, Possessed) * Cassandra (Normal, Evanlyn Disguise, Slave, Dress, Reception Clothing, Prisoner) * Erak (Normal, Oberjarl, Prisoner) * Svengal (Normal, Weary, Injured) * Shadow * Baron Arald * Lady Sandra * Crowley * King Duncan (Normal, Suit) * Selethen (Normal, Prisoner) * Custom:Aseikh Umar Talud|Aseikh Umar Talud]] * Cielema * Hassan * Jamil * Lieutenant Aloom * Orman (Normal, Poisoned) * Xander * Malcolm (Normal, Malkallam Disguise) * Trobar (Normal, Injured) * Lord Syron (Normal, Poisoned) * Ranger Harrison * Ranger Clarke * Ranger Meralon * Ranger Bartell * Sir Rodney (Normal, Skandian Disguise) * Lady Pauline (Normal, Wedding Dress) * Kitchenmaster Chubb * Horsemaster Ulf * Scribemaster Nigel * Ragnak * Axl * Borsa * Nordal * Jenny (Normal, Orphan, Dress) * George (Normal, Orphan) * Ulrich (Normal, Archer, Free) * Ranger (Normal, Young) * Skandian Warrior * Araulen Soldier (Normal, Skandian Disguise) * Araulen Peasant (Male, Female) * Bedullin Warrior * Bedullin Peasant (Male, Female) * Macindaw Soldier * Inkeeper * Inkeeper's Wife * Celtic Miner * Celtic Peasant (Male, Female) * Gallic Peasant (Male, Female) * Battleschool Student * Yard Slave (Male, Female, Archer) Antagonists * Morgarath * Deparnieux * General Haz'kam * Toshak * Sir Keren * Kalkara * Slagor * Horak * Yusal * John Buttle * General MacHaddish * Mussaun * King Henri * Alda * Jerome * Bryn * Egon * Nit'zak * Ch'ren * At'lan * Bart * Carney * Saoud * Philemon * Sir Montague * Wargal * Temujai Soldier * Tualaghi Warrior * Keren Recruit * Scotti Soldier * Gallic Challenger * Mercenary * Château Montsombre Guard * Deparnieux Servant (Male, Female) * Dummy DLC * Old Bob * Malkallam * Sir David * Evanlyn the Maid * Dirk Reacher * Foldar List of Mounts * Tug (Will and Horace Only) * Abelard (Halt Only) * Kicker (Horace Only) * Blaze (Gilan Only) * Cropper (Crowley Only) * Cormac (Will Only) * Arrow * Sandstorm (Hassan and Umar Only) * Plod (Svengal Only) * Morgarath's Horse (Morgarath Only) * Deparnieux's Horse (Deparnieux Only) * Gallic Horse * Araulen Horse * Skandian Horse * Celtic Horse * Ariddi Horse * Bedullin Horse * Temujai Horse Note: Old Bob can mount all horses Will Treaty Included with the pre-order of the game is a small set named Will Treaty that includes Will as a slave and his horse, Tug. This is based on a scene in The Icebound Land where Erak sells Will and Cassandra to Ragnak to work as slaves. Erak then returns to the compound and sees what has become of Will and he helps them escape. He tells them there is a Skandian horse tethered close by and that they should take that to escape. Levels The Ruins Of Gorlan The Gathering * Playable Characters: Will, Halt, Gilan The Kalkara * Playable Characters: Will, Baron Arald, Sir Rodney * Boss: Kalkara (9 Hearts) The Burning Bridge The Plans * Playable Characters: Will, Halt * Enemies: Wargals To Celtica We Go * Playable Characters: Will, Horace (Chainmail), Gilan The Life of a Courier * Playable Characters: Halt, Alyss Evanlyn * Playable Characters: Will, Horace (Chainmail) * Bosses: Bart (4 Hearts), Carney (4 Hearts) The True Plans * Playable Characters: Will (Apprentice), Horace (Chainmail) The Burning Bridge * Playable Characters: Will, Cassandra (Evanlyn Disguise) * Enemies: Wargals, Skandian Warriors * Boss: Horak (6 Hearts) Araulens and Skandians * Playable Characters: Halt, Gilan, Sir Rodney * Enemies: Wargals, Skandian Warriors * Boss: Nordal (7 Hearts) Morgarath's Demise * Playable Characters: Halt, Horace (Chainmail) * Boss: Morgarath (10 Hearts) The Icebound Land The Hunt For Foldar * Characters: Halt, Gilan * Enemies: Mercenaries * Boss: Foldar (6 Hearts) We'll Make the Great Escape * Playable Characters: Will (Apprentice), Cassandra (Evanlyn Disguise) Gallic Challengers * Playable Characters: Halt, Horace (Chainmail) * Boss: Gallic Challenger (6 Hearts) Life as a Slave * Playable Characters: Will (Slave), Ulrich (Slave) * Boss: Egon (3 Hearts) Château Montsombre * Playable Characters: Halt, Horace (Order of the Oakleaf) Erak: True To His Word? * Playable Characters: Will (Warmweed), Cassandra (Slave) Deparnieux's Duel * Playable Character: Halt, Horace (Order of the Oakleaf) * Boss: Deparniex (11 Hearts) The Battle For Skandia Welcome To Skandia * Playable Characters: Halt, Horace (Deparnieux's Armor) The Temujai * Playable Characters: Will (Slave), Cassandra (Slave) * Enemies: Temujai Soldiers * Bosses: Ch'ren (5 Hearts), At'lan (5 Hearts) They Come... * Playable Characters: Halt, Erak * Enemies: Temujai Soldiers Archery Training * Playable Characters: Will, Ulrich (Archer) * Enemies: Dummies Slagor the Traitor * Playable Characters: Halt (Skandian Disguise), Erak The War * Playable Characters: Area 1: Will, Horace (Deparnieux's Armor), Cassandra (Evanlyn Disguise) Area 2: Halt, Erak * Enemies: Temujai Soldiers * Boss: Nit'zak (8 Hearts) Evanlyn! * Playable Characters: Will, Horace (Deparniuex's Armor) * Enemies: Temujai Soldiers * Boss: General Haz'kam (12 Hearts) 'Erak's Ransom' Capture! * Playable Characters: Erak (Oberjarl), Svengal, Axl * Enemies: Arridi Warriors Wolfwind * Playable Characters: Will, Halt, Horace (Chainmail), Gilan, Cassandra (Evanlyn Disguise), Svengal Sand * Playable Characters: Will (Desert Cloak), Halt (Desert Cloak), Horace (Chainmail), Gilan (Desert Cloak), Cassandra (Evanlyn Disguise), Svengal, Selethen Will's Departure * Playable Characters: Area 1: Will (Desert Cloak) Area 2: Halt (Desert Cloak, Horace, Chainmail, Gilan (Desert Cloak), Cassandra (Evalyn Disguise), Svengal, Selethen * Enemies: Sand Cobras Ambush * Playable Characters: Horace (Chainmail), Gilan (Desert Cloak) * Enemies: Taulaghi Warriors Execution Crashers * Playable Characters: Part 1: Will (Bedullin Clothes), Lieutenant Aloom Part 2: Area 1: Will (Bedullin Clothes) Area 2: Halt (Injured), Horace (Injured), Gilan (Injured), Cassandra (Prisoner), Erak (Prisoner), Svengal (Injured), Selethen (Prioner) * Enemies: Taulaghi Warriors Skandian Duel * Playable Characters: Erak (Prisoner) * Boss: Toshak (13 Hearts) The Sorcerer in the North Buttle * Playable Characters: Will (Ranger), Shadow * Boss: John Buttle (6 Hearts) The Cracked Flagon * Playable Characters: Will (Jongleur Disguise), Shadow Arrival at Macindaw * Playable Characters: Will (Jongleur Disguise), Shadow The Night Warrior * Playable Characters: Will (Jongleur Disguise), Shadow * Boss: The Night Warrior (3 Hearts) Return to Grimsdell * Playable Characters: Will (Jongleur Disguise), Alyss (Lady Gwendolyn Disguise) Escape From Macindaw * Playable Characters: Will (Jongleur Diguise), Lord Orman (Poisoned), Xander * Enemies: Keren Recruits Macindaw's Infiltration * Playable Characters: Area 1: Will (Ranger) Area 2: Horace (Freelance) * Enemies: Keren Recruits * Boss: Keren (14 Hearts) The Kings of Clonmel Like Mentor, Like Apprentice * Playable Characters: Will (Ranger), Gilan * Enemies: Dummies Abilities * Access Doors: There are 5 different kinds of access doors: Gallic, Araulen, Skandian, Celtic and Temujai. The race of a character that matches an access door will give them access to a new area or a Character Token. e.g. Halt can access Araulen doors but not Celtic doors. Note: Skandian Disguises work on Skandian doors and Araulen doors * Ranger Agility: Ranger characters have special agility that no other characters have. With this ability, Rangers can balance on tight ropes and swing on poles. They also have auto lock-on when using their bow and can dodge arrows being fired back at them. They can also dodge punching in close combat. * Morgarath Bricks: Forces of Morgarath's army (Morgarath, Kalkara, Wargals) are able to break special bricks with a surprise such as a Character Token or Red Brick inside. * Knightly Brawling: Knights such as Horace can engage in combat with Gallic Challengers while in Gallica in open world. The prize is Character Token or Red Brick. Knights can also deflect punching in close combat, similarly to the Ranger Agility ability, giving them a chance to strike back. (Unlike the Ranger Agiliy ability.) Voice Acting * Will: Josh Hutcherson * Halt: Viggo Mortensen * Horace: Sean Astin * Gilan: Don Chedale * Cassandra: Mae Whitman * Morgarath: Kevin Michael Richardson * Erak: Guy Pearce * Alyss: Alexandra Astin * Baron Arald: Ian Mckellen * Sir Rodney: Robert Downey Jr. * Crowley: Johnny Depp * King Duncan: Sean Connery * Lady Pauline: Cate Blanchett * Deparnieux: Tom Hiddleston * Svengal: Clark Gregg * Horak: Brad Dourif * Nordal: Nolan North * Alda: Kevin Alexander Clark * Jerome: Ty Simpkins * Bryn: Jason Dolley * Ulrich: Elijah Wood * Extra Voices: Craig Parker Category:Custom Video Games